


Luster

by Oneshot_bravo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Gremlin pretends it can write, don’t mind me, i kinda took more of a ‘land of the lustrous’ gem take than the steven universe take tho, just makin some drabbles on a really cool au, that’s also pretty much cannon in my heart now so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo
Summary: In which the light blue chaos emerald doesn’t know he was a chaos emerald.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 162





	1. Quills

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [emerald green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890595) by [stagemanager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagemanager/pseuds/stagemanager). 



“Ow! Wha-oh.” Was the words that came out of Tom’s mouth when he almost sat on the couch. He huffed as he picked out a few blue quills from said furniture. Given that he’d pretty much adopted a teenage pin cushion, it was surprising that he managed to go so long without getting pricked until now.

Although (at least as of now), most of Sonic’s quills weren't that sharp, which was probably the biggest factor in regards to that. Some of them were indistinguishable from fur. Some could probably pass off as earth hedgehog quills had it not been for its color. And some…

He held up a quill that was slightly thicker and felt unnaturally smooth. It glittered in the sunlight with a glasslike sheen.

...some didn’t seem to be quills at all.

Tom had first saw one of these ‘crystalline’ quills at the speed trap a day before meeting the blue hedgehog, and after taking him in, Tom kept it close at all time. Despite it not being physically connected to Sonic, it seemed to react to his emotions like the other quills that were.

On good days it would give off a warm hum of energy. On bad days, its glow and angry sparks let Tom and Maddie know to confide with the blue hedgehog.

When asked about it, the hedgehog shrugged. “I remember having a lot of them when I was younger, and Longclaw told me that I was born with them being my only type of quills, but that’s about all I know about them.”

In the end, the family chalked it up to “It’s probably an alien hedgehog thing” and left it at that.


	2. Prayer

A young echidna hesitated at the steps of a shrine. “I don’t know if I can do this Tikal, the seventh chaos emerald’s been gone for ten years.”

Beside him was the transparent spirit of the previous shrine keeper. “Knuckles, the master emerald chose  _ you _ to be its guardian. If anyone can do this, it’s you.” 

Knuckles took a deep breath, then nodded and approached the giant gem. His hands hovered before settling on the its glowing surface. He took one more deep breath, then recited the ancient prayer.

“ _ The servers are the seven chaos… _ ”

A small yellow device beeped, waking the orange fox who fell asleep next to it. Baby blue eyes groggily squinted at its display screen.

“ _...Chaos is power... _ ”

A quill suddenly started glowing in it’s container, casting a lone individual and the mushrooms surrounding him in a cyan blue light.

“ _...power enriched by the heart... _ ”

A pencil fell out of the grip of a now glowing, floating, and extremely confused blue hedgehog. Two equally confused humans gaped as the mobian panickedly flailed in the air. 

“ _...The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. _ ”

Knuckles’s eyes flew open when he finished the prayer. There it was. He could feel light blue beacon of the missing emerald. It was faint and untamed, but despite its distance its energy shone through. He turned to see Tikal frozen in the air. She swiftly broke out of her trance.

“It’s at the far end of the universe.” She whispered.

“But now we know where that owl sent it.” Knuckles replied. He reached out to the master emerald once more.

‘Please, take me there.’ He begged the emerald. ‘Take me there so I can bring back order to Chaos.’

The master emerald complied, and in a flash of light, the echidna was gone.

“Good luck.” Tikal murmured to the empty space where the guardian once stood.

...

Meanwhile, a two tailed fox fiddled with the buttons of his device. He eyed the large green dot shining brightly on the map with six smaller dots that shone the color of their respective emerald scattered around. 

His tails swished around nervously. “I reeeeally hope Chaos isn’t rampaging again.” Miles mumbled to himself. His eyes then widened when he realized that for the first time in a decade, there were  _ two  _ blue dots.

It was the seventh emerald.

The kitsune paled underneath his fur. Chaos was already destructive enough with six emeralds. If it managed to gain its full power, it could flood all of Mobius.

His hand clenched around his last ring before he threw it. As he stepped through, he could only hope that he wasn’t too late.

...

In a distant world, a madman grinned as he waded into a clear pond among the mushrooms. A bit of experimenting showed that, in the presence of the glowing quill, rings seemed to spawn in the water.

He quickly collected them with glee, before digging through his scraps with blueprints already planned in his mind.

A personal teleporter would be considered as science fiction by most.

He’ll have one on hand in three days.

...

Inside a house of Greenhills, Montana, a no-longer-floating hedgehog stared at the light slowly fading from his quills.

“What just happened?” He asked, forgetting for a moment that the two older Wachowskis would definitely not be able to answer the question.

“Is...is this because you’re frustrated with your homework?” Maddie asked.

“I...maybe?” Sonic responded with a shrug.

“Or maybe Sonic’s mothership is trying to summon him.” Tom jokingly added.

Sonic laughed. “I mean, I did hear someone chanting.” Sonic’s laugh nervously trickled out when the two humans looked at each other in concern.

“Neither of us were talking, Sonic.” Said Maddie.

An uneasy silence settled upon them. Sonic glanced at the book report he was trying (and failing) to focus on for the last two hours.

“...Or maybe I’m just hearing things ‘cause I need a break.” The other two Wachowskis looked at each other once more before sighing.

“Alright, sure. We’ll go with that.” Tom conceded. “Remember to be careful out there.” He added as Sonic zipped to the doorway.

“Aren’t I always?” Sonic replied and snickered at the deadpans he received. As he sped towards the town, he momentarily wondered if the weird glowy, floaty, hearing-voicy thing was an omen for things to come. Then he shook his head. 

“Meh, It’s probably nothing.”


End file.
